


Blackout

by ghouls_buddy



Series: and they were roommates [1]
Category: Killing Bono (2011)
Genre: Gen, Robert Sheehan - Freeform, not the actual ivan just the movie version, roommates au, roommates prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouls_buddy/pseuds/ghouls_buddy
Summary: There is a blackout in the whole building and now we stumble through our apartment, trying to find some candles.
Relationships: Ivan McCormick/Reader
Series: and they were roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149827
Kudos: 2





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt list: https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/641202667369168896/roommates-prompts

At this point, you had basically moved in with the McCormick’s. You hadn’t been back to your flat since you had auditioned, and quickly been accepted, to join their band. It had been two months of song writing, rehearsals, and plenty of rejections. The whole band was now sat around the small heater, the central heating having gone off days ago due to no one paying the bills, and all band related discussions had been abandoned as everyone’s spirits died. You were pressed against Ivan, desperately using him for warmth as you were wrapped in the same blanket. The pair of you had quickly grown close and you were beginning to regret agreeing to Neil’s rule of no inter-band relationships, something Neil felt the need to remind you of every time he saw you and Ivan alone together. Not that anything ever happened between you, Ivan would never disobey his brother, whether out of respect or fear you weren’t quite sure, and you were too grateful to be there to risk getting kicked out.

The discussion had turned to the small group of girls that had been showing up to all of your shows, Neil excited that you were starting to get some fans, ignoring the fact that they didn’t care about the music at all; they just wanted to sleep with him. Not interested in the conversation, you rested your head on Ivan’s shoulder, knowing it would annoy Neil, closing your eyes and letting yourself start to drift off.

“Ivan! I thought you paid the electric bill.” Neil’s sudden exclamation startled you awake, but when you opened your eyes you were met with darkness.

“I did!” Ivan argued.

“Well, obviously not.” You felt Ivan stiffen, fighting back the urge to argue with his brother. “Where did you put the candles?”

“I didn’t put them anywhere, you had them last.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Ye- whatever, let’s just look for them.” You lifted your head from his shoulder as he stood, letting the blanket drop away from him, and you instantly missed the warmth of his body. Wrapping the blanket around yourself tighter, you stood to go fumble around in the dark in search of candles.

You had found your way into the kitchen, searching through draws, hoping that all the knives had been put back into their proper places, when someone walked into you. You grabbed onto the counter, the other person holding onto the blanket, helping to keep you upright.

“I’m sorry.” They said, and you instantly recognised the voice to be Ivan’s.

“It’s okay.”

“y/n?” He whispered.

“Yes?” You whispered back, a little confused as to why he was suddenly whispering but going along with it. His hands moved from where he had been clutching onto the blanket up to your face. You closed your eyes when you felt his fingers getting close to going in them as he ran them over your face, as if searching for something.

“What are you doing?” You asked him, the end of the sentence coming out a little funny as his fingers found your lips. He didn’t respond, instead you felt him move closer, and then his lips replaced his fingers. The surprise caused you to instinctively move your head back, immediately regretting it as you heard Ivan sigh.

“Wait.” You held his hands on your face to prevent him from moving them. “Do it again.” This time you kissed him back straight away, threading your fingers into the curls that you had always admired. They were getting quite long now, partly because Ivan had decided he wanted them to be, and partly because no one could actually afford a haircut right now. His right hand still on your cheek, his left moved to your back, gently encouraging you to step backwards until you hit the counter, and he deepened the kiss. As his tongue found yours you fought back a moan, not wanting to give away what was happening.

“Any luck?” The sound of Neil’s voice, fortunately placing him on the other side of the apartment, startled you both, quickly pulling apart. His question was met with a serious of no’s, until Ivan opened the cupboard above your head, reaching in to feel for what was inside.

“Got them!” He shouted back to his brother. “But no matches.”

“Uhhhh.” Neil complained, and everyone went back to searching, minus you, who was still pinned to the counter, and Ivan, who’s hand returned to your cheek, once again pulling you back in for another kiss.

“To be continued.” He whispered, his breath on your ear sending a shiver through you. He reached back into the cupboard where he had found the candles and he stepped away from you.

“Ah, never mind, got them.” He called, lighting a match. In the light of the small flame, you could see him smirking at you, the devilish look making your stomach flip. Neil was going to be so mad, but it was absolutely worth it. 


End file.
